


la la, la la, la la, warm it up

by atlasinhissleeping



Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, Crack Fic, Kinda, M/M, Meet Cute AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlasinhissleeping/pseuds/atlasinhissleeping
Summary: "You know, for someone who has a fat ass, you sure are a prude Tenzo."Tenzo, insulted, drunk and brave, gets onto his feet. "Just watch me."Alternatively, Tenzo sluts drop on the dance floor and embarrasses himself.





	la la, la la, la la, warm it up

**Author's Note:**

> this was a joke but the kkyam tag was dry so here we are

The thing is, Tenzo would usually blame Genma for his drunken antics  _ however, _ Genma is currently not about to slut drop in the middle of the dance floor. Tenzo tries not to wobble on the way to the middle of the crowd, but it’s hard not to when the floor decides to keep constantly moving by itself and the crowd keeps bumping into him sluggishly. The fact that Genma had bought four rounds of shots, and Kurenai kept insisting on buying him double vodka lemonades may also have been a factor. 

The song changes to a remix of Kelis’  _ Milkshake _ as Tenzo arrives to the middle, he turns on his heel to face his expecting friends who are giddy with anticipation and alcohol. Tenzo jokingly sways his hips and rolls his shoulders to the song, raises his arms up and slut drops as Kelis sings  _ damn right it’s better than yours _ and unexpectedly drops his ass onto someone else’s lap instead of the floor. Alarmed and embarrassed, Tenzo shoots right back up onto his feet uncoordinatedly and turns to apologise to the stranger who ends up catching him in his stumbling whirl. “I am  _ so sorry _ ,” Tenzo says starting to sober up from humiliation. “I wasn’t looking and I-I didn’t  _ see  _ you there!”

The stranger, who still has a supporting arm around Tenzo, laughs behind the mask he wears around his mouth. Strangely enough, it’s the second most extraordinary aspect he has, his wild and unruly silver hair almost tickling Tenzo’s forehead comes first instead. “It’s okay, if anything I should be thanking you.” The stranger winks and Tenzo flushes, a heat hotter than an alcohol flush rising up to his cheeks. “Anyway, what are you doing slut dropping on the middle of the dance floor by yourself?”

“I-- um, was just dancing?” It comes out more as a question because Tenzo doesn’t want to answer with: “I was slut dropping because one of my friends called me a prude with a fat ass and wanted to prove him wrong.” 

“Do you mind if I dance with you?” the stranger offers his hand and Tenzo accepts by placing his own on top before he is pulled into a dance. 

“I didn’t catch your name!” Tenzo yells leaning closer to the slightly taller man as the song transitions into Akon’s  _ Smack That _ . 

The stranger leans over, a hand on the small of Tenzo’s back and by instinct Tenzo presses the stranger closer by grabbing onto his shoulder. “Kakashi,” he supplies but doesn’t move away after he answers. 

“Nice to meet you Kakashi,” Tenzo says, “I’m Tenzo.” 

“Well, it was certainly one way to meet someone new, Tenzo.” Kakashi quips and Tenzo is about to scowl but Kakashi has both hands on his hips now and before he knows it, Tenzo is joining his hands behind Kakashi’s neck. “Maybe you can show me your slut drops later.” 

Tenzo tries his best to glower, but Kakashi is ridiculously attractive for someone who has fifty percent of his face covered up and the way he presses both of them together by pulling Tenzo by the hips has Tenzo’s brain short circuiting. 

Brave, fuelled by Kakashi’s dark gaze hungrily flits over his features and the way they shine under the club’s multicoloured lights with want, Tenzo pulls Kakashi impossibly closer, his nose almost buried in soft silver hair and his hot mouth next to Kakashi’s ear; Tenzo suggests, “Maybe I can show you them now.”


End file.
